


A Tevinter Surprise

by Shi_3



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Surprise Gone Wrong, The World Might Be Ending But At Least We Have Each Other, Then Assassins, You Try To Be A Good Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23452411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_3/pseuds/Shi_3
Summary: Her arrival was meant to be a surprise for Dorian, since they had not seen each other since the Exalted Council.Be careful what you wish for and all that.
Kudos: 3





	A Tevinter Surprise

The only consolation she was taking from this whole ordeal was that this reunion thing _was_ supposed to be a surprise. 

However, the assassin had gotten a few crucial bits wrong. Firstly, it was supposed to be a _pleasant_ surprise. No choking, stabbing, or anything like that involved. Secondly, this was _her_ surprise for Dorian. He had no business stealing her idea of waiting in Dorian’s bedchamber for his return. It was just rude.

But there was certainly surprise, one could not deny that.

She had certainly never felt more surprised than when she burst out of the closet to see not Dorian, but a black shrouded assassin trying to do something dastardly to his bed.

And she was quite certain she’d never seen anyone look more surprised than when she had screamed “Surprise!” while exiting fabulously from said closet.

And she was even more certain that however this ended, when Dorian came home he really was going to be very surprised.

Happy? Probably not. 

Especially since they had broken some things while fighting in the bedroom. Also, a couple of expensive looking vases as she had chased him down the hallways. The priceless carpet was definitely a bit bloodstained now.

All her fault, but she figured Dorian would be miffed if she just let the man get away. He’d want to question him or something.

Also, after getting stabbed, she felt obligated to hurt the man. 

He threw the door of the study shut as he passed through. When she followed he took her from the side with a garrote. Awfully rude to do to a one armed woman. 

She smacked her head back into his so hard she saw stars. She heard a telltale crunch though and his grip slackened. 

This whole thing was just rude. She was already sore from her hard travel. It was late at night, and she was _tired._ It would have been fairer if this had been tomorrow. 

She got her arm up before he tightened his hold again. They staggered around, trying to get leverage over the other.

If she were honest though, tomorrow might not have been any better. Sleep was hard to succumb to these days. Too many eyes were watching from the Fade. She had too many things she was afraid of a certain wolf seeing in her dreams.

What she really wished is that she still had her _arm._ This would be going much smoother if she did. Throwing her body weight into him, she drove them both backwards, hoping to hit the wall. 

They hit the window instead. 

The absolutely ridiculously large widow, that probably cost more than she was worth.

Definitely _not_ going to be happy when he came home. 

Especially since she heard and felt a pretty sickening crack come from the assassin when they hit the ground. He made this choking, not good noise from beneath her. Probably not going to be answering a lot of questions.

She didn’t feel so great herself. 

Everything ached. When she breathed in, something inside...did _not_ feel right. Maybe that was just the stabbing though. She gingerly pressed a hand to her bleeding abdomen and groaned softly to the sky. 

This whole thing was chalking up to be about one of her worst ideas yet.

She really just wanted to roll off the dead guy and go roll into bed. Call the day done. Between the glass scattered all around and...the whatever was going on internally, she probably shouldn’t move though.

Besides, she was hearing shouting now. They’d find her soon. 

Best to stay here, in the dead man’s arms. 

Creators, she was so tired. She just needed to rest. Just close her eyes for a second. Just give herself _one_ moment before she called for help. 

She blinked. 

She could have sworn it was just for a moment. Just a second. But when she opened her eyes everything was different.

There was no sky above her. No body beneath her. She was swathed in blankets.

She groaned.

Different place, but she didn’t _feel_ that different. Well, it didn’t hurt to breathe but everything still ached. She was still _tired_.

She closed her eyes.

“Lavallen?”

It was hard to drag her eyes open, but when she did she could see a dark face creased deeply with worry beside her. Heavy eyes, bagged in a way that said the owner had slept as little as her recently. A perfectly coiffed mustache.

“Dorian?” she rasped out. “Surprise.”

“You fool,” he whispered, not looking the slightest bit amused. “You absolute fool, I am so happy to hear your voice.” His voice broke. He hid his face in one hand and gripped her hand tightly in his other. 

A single, dry chuckle escaped. “Now, now. You’re too pretty to cry, Dorian.”

“That’s right, you tart,” he rasped out, “How dare you make one such as I _cry_? The utter nerve.”

She smiled slightly and squeezed his hand. “I’m sorry.”

She let him have a moment to compose himself. A long moment. 

She needed water though. She gave a dry, weak cough. Then another, when he didn’t even twitch. And another.

His head popped out of his hand and he glared darkly. His eyes were still wet but they both ignored that as he snapped out, “Must you ruin the moment?”

“Water,” she croaked out, waving their interlocked hands dismissively. 

He rolled his eyes and grabbed the glass by her bedside. 

“Impossible,” he muttered, helping her tip the water into her mouth. “You are just impossible. I don’t see you for months and then you turn up dead on my lawn.”

She choked at that. Spluttered out, “Dead?”

“Basically dead,” he amended. “You certainly know how to make a dramatic entrance. Always showing up, dripping blood and missing body parts.”

He looked concerned. He was _hovering_ too. 

“That bad? How long have you been sitting there?” she asked.

He shrugged, “Long enough for you to get me a thank you present when you are better.”

“Fruit basket?” she asked with a wan smile.

He snorted and let her take another sip.

“Who-” she began but he tutted over her. He tipped the water a bit more aggressively and flooded her mouth. 

“Stop. No questions. No worrying. You’ve just woken up,” he said with a put-upon air. 

She rolled her eyes and pushed his hand away. “Is he dead?”

“Yes. I even know who sent him. I’m sending someone to kill him back. That should ease you.” He set the water down firmly and said as he crossed his arms. “Now. You close your eyes and just sit there while I call for food.”

“Fine, questions after-”

He put his hand over her eyes and said, “Questions after you eat. Understood?”

“We also need to talk about those spells. Solas is-” 

He put his other hand firmly over her mouth. 

She blew a gusty sigh against his hand, which he pinched her cheek for, but she nodded her acquiescence. 

He drew the hand on her mouth away, but kept her eyes covered, as he said, “Just rest a moment. You’ve been running yourself absolutely ragged. You know how I feel about rags. I’ll have to throw you in the fireplace.”

She chuckled and then sighed again. “I suppose just a moment couldn’t hurt.”

He drew his hand away, but she didn’t open her eyes right away. She would swear that it was only a blink, just a second that her eyes were closed. She must have fallen asleep though, because when the door snapped shut she startled badly. Just a servant, leaving a steaming bowl.

She blinked owlishly at Dorian, who raised an eyebrow at her over his book. He was sitting quite comfortably in that chair. Like he’d been there a while.

“I’m awake,” she said sluggishly and he snapped his book shut.

“Hardly. You look like you won’t drown if I pour this soup down your throat however. I suppose that will do.” He made a face at the soup in the bowl and spooned it carefully into her mouth.

“I feel like a baby bird,” she groused.

“You dare to take that tone while I provide you with the most gentle of ministrations? Ungrateful, aren’t you? I should have you know, you are the only person who has ever been graced with an honor like this from me.”

“Amazing. Truly. I shall send you two fruit baskets.”

She chuckled when he lightly smacked her cheek with the empty spoon. “Please, you wouldn’t be able to find enough fruit baskets to properly thank me for this.”

“I see. I shall have to think of something else then,” she said. “Cheese platter?”

“As if you would know what a good cheese platter would entail. You can thank me by not putting me in this situation again.”

“I’ll see what I can do,” she said. 

He gave her a look and while shoving the spoon in her mouth said, “You better. I have a new wrinkle because of you.”

“A tragedy,” she mumbled around the spoon. 

He griped at her and she laughed, blinking more heavily between each spoonful of soup. 

She didn’t even finish the soup before she fell asleep again.

Dorian sat back in his chair and sighed. 

He felt quite ragged himself. Rest was hard to come by between the Imperium and the _war_. Then tack on his studies. Time magic was quite brain bending. Hard to grasp. These past few weeks, he felt like he had been simply smacking his head against a brick wall every night. No breakthroughs yet. 

Well, nothing that would convince a certain hobo elf to put a pause on tearing down the veil and destroying the world. 

Not yet.

But perhaps, he needed to take a page out of his own book. Get a little rest. 

He propped his legs up on the bed and smirked at the sleeping form on it.

At least, surprisingly, he had a friend to take care of the assassins for a few nights. 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, this was going to be part of something else and much darker. Then it just didn't really fit in that story anymore, but I couldn't just get rid of it. I liked the cute, kind of funny parts. So I decided to make it a not so serious, more fluffy kind of thing. Here's hoping it can bring a smile to other people's faces.


End file.
